Accents
by Lolita Toxica
Summary: Can a simple game of accents, a dictionary and a piece of paper make someone confess their secret? Oneshot BurnFizz.


_**Accents**_

_**A/N:**_ I don't own _Get Ed_. Yes, 'tis I, making another Burn/Fizz one-shot just for the simple reason of releasing school stress. And yes, I'm making an Ed/Deets one-shot; it just might take a while till it's done.

By the way, the setting of this story is on the Dojo's porch… oh, how can I explain this? You guys know that in _Basics_, the hover-taxi didn't stop inside the Dojo, but rather at some type of porch with chairs and stuff. Well, that's the setting.

* * *

"Sit."

"Sit."

"Lie."

"_Lie."_

"Got ya on that one." Burn drew another line on a piece of paper. The paper was divided in two: a side for himself and a side for Fizz. She had nine marks and Burn had eleven.

"So what? You still got more than me," she said with a grin.

"Alright then." He searched in the dictionary they had in the middle of the round table. "Here's one without fail. Ionize."

"Snap…" Fizz growled.

"I'm _waiting_."

"_Ionize!"_ she spat. "Happy?"

Burn drew another line. "I'm _very_ happy."

They were playing a test of accents. Burn wanted to know why was he joked about his accent when Fizz had her own and was not joked by Loogie all of the time. Below or above that, he had other reasons.

The Dojo Leader passed a few pages until he saw another word that might just get the preteen to talk in her accent again. _"Dermatitis."_ Then he noticed _he_ spoke with his own accent. "Snap!"

Fizz chuckled. "Dermatitis. Another point for you." She drew another line. "At least this isn't a sentence accent game. Then you'll lose."

"Yeah," he admitted. Words were one thing; sentences were the ones that had his entire accent on it.

It was Fizz's turn. She grabbed the dictionary and searched for a word. "Hiss."

"Hiss."

"_High."_

"High. Give it." He drew another line. "Eleven."

Fizz gave him the dictionary. "You're gonna lose anyway."

"Cheat."

"What?" she asked. "You want me to cheat my own accent?"

"_Say:_ "cheat"."

"Oh! _Cheat._ Snap!"

"Twelve, Fizz. Sounds to me that you're gonna lose." Burn grinned. He searched in his dictionary for the perfect European word, a word that is similar to Fizz's accent. _"Pièce de résistance."_ He marked another point to himself because his accent also appeared in that phrase.

"_Pièce de résistance."_ She noticed that both of them had lost to that phrase. "What do we do when we both had our accents on a word?"

The teenager gave the dictionary to the inventor. "I'll let you take the next words."

"Very nice of you." She grabbed the dictionary. Fizz noticed something. A small piece of paper made a page stand out from the rest. She opened the page that was on those two pages. "Lot… loud… louse… love… low… lox… loyal… luck…" she whispered the words. "Burn, have you given this dictionary to someone else?"

"I don't know. Why?" He looked at the page and his eyes opened wide. _'My page! The one for my plan.'_

"Because either someone wanted to find out if they were feeling is love or luck. Personally I think its _love_."

"There's that accent of yours again." Burn drew another mark.

"Hey! I wasn't playing!"

"'Kay, to make it fair. I'll say the word. _Love._" He marked another point for himself. "See, my accent appeared there too."

"From where's your accent anyway? Nothing I've heard," Fizz commented.

"You've ever seen a guy with orange eyes?"

"True…"

"Just like that. I don't know from who and where I got it. Some people say America, others Africa. Plainly annoys me when I can't say that from where's my accent." He looked at the girl. "How 'bout yours? You're already a European. Why the continental accent?"

"Dad's side lives on the continent." Fizz continued to scan the pages until another page was specifically saved by another piece of paper. "Have you been reading 'bout love or something?" She gave Burn his dictionary.

"Kind… kindred… kiss…" he read. "Why do I want to save pages anyhow? I'd just write the page numbers with the words, not put a piece of paper in each page. I haven't even seen these pages 'til now." He mentally buried his head on the words. _'I should've done that!'_

"Burn…" Fizz warned. "What have you've been doing?" She felt uneasily being outside. "I'm going back in. Good night."

"Wait!" the leader said as he grabbed the redhead's gloved hand. "I can trust you with a secret, can't you?"

"Y-Yeah… but what secret?"

Burn opened the dictionary on the last cover and showed her a paper. "Just read this."

The preteen looked at the paper.

"_Insomnia:__ abnormal inability to sleep._

"_Gaze:__ to look steadily; stare._

"_Blush:__ to become red in the face._

"_Embrace:__ to claps in the arms lovingly._

"_Like:__ to be pleased with; enjoy._

"_Love:__ strong affection or liking for someone; passionate; object of such affection._

"_Kiss:__ touch or caress with the lips as an act of affection, greetings, etc.; touch lightly or gently._

"You're in love, aren't you?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"What was your first guess?"

"Literally, the page with the "L" words." Fizz sat down again, finding the new theme a little intriguing. "So… who's the girl?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he asked.

"You told me part of your secret, why not all of it? Maybe you want to talk about your feeling to someone else than yourself."

"Maybe," he said. "C'mon, it's getting late for you."

"Oh no, you're not playing the young card."

"The young card?" said Burn half-jokingly and half-confused.

"You don't wanna talk and you're using me as an excuse for me to sleep early."

"Fizz, I really don't have time for this."

"Please tell me!" she shouted at her leader. When she realized what she had done, Fizz bowed her head in shame, remembering that she had to respect her elders, no matter how young the elder might be. "Sorry."

The seventeen-year-old sighed. "It's not your fault. I just don't want people to know my secret, that's all. I wouldn't ask or beg you to know yours, so I don't like it when people do it to me."

"Sure. I have no problem with that," the young mechanic said with a smile as she stood up. "But you're right. It's time for me to sleep. Good night," she said kindly as she started to walk to the door.

Burn stared at the paper he had hidden in the dictionary, and then closed his eyes. _'Maybe… maybe I should tell Fizz my secret… the truth. I _do_ want to talk about my feelings other than to myself.'_ Without thinking twice about his decision, he turned to the young girl that was already half way to the door. "Hey Fizz?"

"Yeah?" said Fizz as she stopped and turned to him.

He walked towards her and gazed kindly at her. "Maybe one day I'll tell you the _whole_ secret."

"That would be—" Fizz was cut off.

Burn was kissing her lightly on the lips. _'Not to scare her,'_ he thought as he broke the kiss. He noticed that the young girl was blushing. "Well…" he said as he cleared his throat. "Good night, Fizz." He returned back to his seat. _'I love you.'_

'_He… he kissed me…'_ The only thing she could come up with in her mind as she tried to comprehend the action the Dojo Leader had done to her. Fizz regained her movement and walked inside the Dojo back to her room; her thoughts still on the teenager.

* * *

Fizz woke up tiredly the next morning. She really did not realize how late it was when Burn asked her to play the simple accent game.

The redhead yawned and stretched her arms before she opened the door. She noticed something on the floor. A red rose and a piece of paper lay on the floor.

She remembered the paper from last night. Fizz kneeled down and grabbed the rose and the paper. She smelled the rose; it was real, fresh and smelled very sweet.

Fizz then noticed the outside of the paper. It _was_ the one Burn had shown her the night before. "So he sent me this…" she whispered to herself as she opened the paper and noticed that there was something new written to it.

"_Sometimes I wonder if she notices me at all. We are so close, yet apart. _

"_Sometimes I want to __blush__ when she's around, but I always remind myself that if I do, everyone will want to know my secret._

"_Every now and then I __gaze__ at her and she sometimes gazes back, giving me a hint that I should continue to love her._

"_I'm pleased that nobody noticed that I have __insomnia__, because then they'll start asking if I'm breaking curfew or if I have something on my mind. And I _really_ don't want to tell them… yet._

"_When I don't have insomnia, my dreams are my fantasies. In my dreams, I __embrace__ and __kiss__ her. I always wonder if she actually acts as a good girl and she's really as wild as the rest of us. Heh! Maybe…_

"_What I'm really trying to say is that I __like__ and __love__ her. I'm pleased with who she is. I enjoy her company. But I also have strong affections for her. When I'm alone or with her, I'm always thinking of ways to tell her that I love her._

_"Yesterday, I tried to say it after I kissed her, but the words flowed in my mind instead of sounding from my mouth. After that screw up and when she left, I started writing this for her… for you."_

Fizz felt her face hot, but when she shook her head, the heat would not get off her. "Yeah…" she said with a soft and kind smile. "Sometimes I wonder what secrets you've kept from me."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I believe that both Burn and Fizz have an accent so that's why I created this story. I don't know from _where _exactly, but I _do_ know that they are Europeans (or that they moved to Europe) because Progress City is located at Faroe Islands (European islands belonging to Denmark). It came out beautifully at the end, but I didn't like the beginning because it was too empty. Enjoy!

Anyway, I'm working on the sequel to _Uncontrollable_ called _Déjà Vu_. The sequel is the Ed/Deets and Burn/Fizz story I was telling you about in the end of the Authoress' Note of _Uncontrollable_ and _Ruined Emotions_ and to some reviewers when they asked for a sequel. It's very funny and ironic, but also very romantic. You guys can't wait for it, can't you? I can't either, but I am working on it and it's _very_ long because of the double plot. So please wait, because it'll be worth the wait. Trust me, it's getting _good_.


End file.
